5 Ways Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
by Shangreela
Summary: Cinq possibilités quant à la découverte de la magie de Merlin par Arthur. Humoristique. Read & Review, please!


Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Bêta-lectrice : Fire ! ('So let there be Fire…')

Fandom : Merlin

Disclaimer : Not mine. BBC's. And really, that's a shame… T-T

Warning : Très (**très**) vagues spoilers (disons que ça spoile si on sait déjà, et que ça spoile pas si on n'en est pas encore arrivé là. Alors franchement, est-ce que c'est du spoiler, ça ?), crossover avec une autre série anglaise

Ma contribution à la communauté multi-fandoms des "5 ways". Hope you like it! On with the fic )

**Note :** Je remercie tous les lecteurs et reviewers qui ont supporté la version non corrigée mais commentée de ce texte et m'excuse de cette erreur de chargement, maintenant rectifiée.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**5 manières dont Arthur découvrit la magie de Merlin**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**1. La plus accidentelle**

Comme souvent lorsqu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à Camelot, Arthur avait décidé d'aller chasser. Il avait pris trois de ses plus jeunes chevaliers et Merlin, qui faisait partie du paquetage standard désormais, pour une escapade de cinq jours.

Il avait plu tout le premier jour, fait gris et lourd tout le deuxième, et beau le troisième (enfin). Deux cerfs et deux lapins avaient trouvé leur mort le quatrième jour, ramenant la bonne humeur d'Arthur.

Ils établirent le camp et firent du feu au-dessus duquel ils mirent à rôtir les deux lapins embrochés enduits de miel, emporté par Merlin pour traiter une potentielle blessure. Ils dînèrent en devisant, les chevaliers louant les mérites de chasseur de leur Prince sous les roulements d'yeux à peines cachés de son servant. Ce fut l'histoire d'une heure ou deux, puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Merlin se réveilla bien plus tard, alors que la lune était toute ronde et la nuit toute sombre. Il resta allongé sur le dos à chercher ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect, aucune lumière, rien. Soupirant, il se résigna à être réveillé et sortit de sa tente. Il faisait froid, aussi emporta-t-il sa couverture avec lui. Il s'assit près du feu mourant et le raviva en y rajoutant du bois. La couverture à elle seule n'était pas suffisante. Il la retenait sur sa poitrine d'une main froide, la seconde laissée bien à l'abri sous l'épaisseur de laine.

Il trouvait ça injuste que lui soit réveillé alors que tous les chevaliers dormaient. Il se tourna vers la tente d'Arthur, celle du milieu. Son Prince devait certainement dormir, en sécurité dans sa tente, près de lui. Merlin pensait que la faculté d'Arthur de dormir à poings fermés n'importe où n'importe comment mais de se réveiller alerte au moindre craquement de branche suspect faisait partie intégrante de son entraînement.

Merlin soupira et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Il s'ennuyait. Doucement, il tendit la main vers le feu et remua les doigts. Les braises rougeoyèrent plus fort et se soulevèrent. Inégalement réparties, elles flottaient devant lui comme les étoiles incandescentes dans le ciel. Les yeux brillants de plaisir, Merlin fit lentement pivoter son poignet. Le nuage de braises se compacta et elles s'enveloppèrent autour d'elles-mêmes en un léger tourbillon. Merlin referma doucement le poing, amenant les braises à se compacter en une masse rougeoyante qui, presqu'aussitôt, s'allongea et se forma. Curieux, Merlin attendit avec impatience de voir le résultat. Instinctive, sa magie semblait prendre plaisir à le ravir dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

La forme faisait à peu près 8 pouces* de haut. C'était humanoïde. Il tendit la main et l'amas formé de braises vint se poser dans sa paume. Merlin sentit contre sa peau deux petits pieds tièdes et légers, légers comme une plume. Une petite personne se tenait dans le creux de sa main. Ébloui, il sourit et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de glousser d'émerveillement et de réveiller les chevaliers.

La forme releva alors la tête, mit les mains sur les hanches et lui sourit.

« Arthur !

Ce n'était pas une simple personne, c'était _Arthur_. Arthur en cotte de mailles et gantelets, l'épée à la main, qui se tenait debout dans sa paume, fier comme un paon. Il était entièrement fait de braises, ses contours dorés brillant plus fort. Positivement enchanté, Merlin lui sourit avec ravissement.

« Bonsoir, toi, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Le petit Arthur agita haut la main tenant son épée et sourit de plus belle. Merlin pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de roucouler. Il tendit l'index de sa deuxième main à Petit Arthur pour lui permettre de se tenir et le leva ensuite à hauteur de son visage. Il remarqua que Petit Arthur rougeoyait régulièrement, comme au rythme d'un battement de cœur. Il sentit le sien se serrer, comme lorsqu'il vivait des moments intenses et extraordinaires. Parce que ce qu'il vivait maintenant, avec Petit Arthur dans sa main, c'était _merveilleux_.

Petit Arthur s'assit en tailleur dans sa paume, heureux de deviser avec lui même s'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il y avait d'autres moyens de se faire comprendre. Ainsi fut-ce que Merlin passa les heures jusqu'à l'aube et qu'avec regrets il dût se séparer de son ami.

Dissimulé par la pénombre des frondaisons, le véritable Arthur regagna sa tente avec les plus grandes prudences, précautionneux de ne pas révéler sa présence à son serviteur, tout occupé à parler à un tas de braises qui avait sa forme.

...

**2. La plus logique (statistiquement parlant)**

**(si si)**

Vu qu'ils y passaient à peu près la moitié de leur temps, et que même tout le talent de Merlin (quasiment inexistant au demeurant, mais qu'il compensait ingénieusement avec de la puissance pure et un système D à toutes épreuves à son humble avis) ne pouvait battre le pouvoir des statistiques, ils furent embûchés et Arthur emprisonné dans la forêt. Surprise surprise…

Troussé comme un petit porc, bâillonné, dépouillé et ligoté à un arbre, Arthur commençait à se dire que c'était vraiment pas franchement choucard.

Un grand homme avec un petit bouc aussi gris que ses yeux froids s'avança vers lui en faisant théâtralement voleter les rebords de sa grande cape de voyage vert forêt. Un sorcier, se dit aussitôt Arthur, et ensuite : Oubliez le choucard, là c'était carrément les emmerdes.

Des mercenaires pouvaient de loin en loin s'attaquer à des passants pour passer le temps, mais qu'un sorcier compte parmi lesdits mercenaires, par chance hasardeuse tombés sur le Prince Couronné de Camelot, ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences le même jour.

Son seul espoir résidait en Merlin, miraculeusement rescapé de l'embuscade, qui allait certainement se mettre en marche vers Camelot et alerter les Chevaliers. Autant dire que c'était plutôt mal barré. Merlin n'aurait pas su retrouver son chemin en forêt même en y semant des petits cailloux blancs et en gravant des flèches dans les troncs des arbres.

« Quel joli petit oiseau avons-nous là, minauda le sorcier en souriant méchamment.

Arthur marmonna indistinctement dans son bâillon quelque chose qui aurait très certainement été une réplique cinglante et pleine d'intelligence aurait-on pu la comprendre.

Et puis les arbres tremblèrent. Comme de son expérience les arbres ne tremblaient pas tout seuls, Arthur jeta des coups d'œil de droite et de gauche – rien – avant de revenir sur le sorcier. Celui-ci avait l'air contrarié, tiens tiens…

Les arbres tremblèrent de nouveau, et cette fois-ci Arthur sentit distinctement l'onde qui en fut la cause. Ça fit frémir ses os et secoua ses entrailles. De la magie. Un autre sorcier. Et pas un des leurs, si l'expression de celui en face de lui était d'utile indication.

Il y eut ensuite des craquements de branches – on se rapprochait d'eux, sans même essayer de le faire discrètement. L'atmosphère se tendit. Les mercenaires se regroupèrent autour du sorcier, armes – épées, haches, hachettes, autres – au clair. Ils étaient tous prêts à réagir au moindre signe de quelque chose, muscles tendus dans leurs postures défensives. Craquements de branches, herbe écrasée, à intervalles presque réguliers. Il est là, pensa Arthur. Qui que ce fût qui avançât, la personne était tout près.

Un pied entouré de cuir plié et usé surgit d'entre deux arbres, puis des chausses, et finalement Merlin, avec sa tunique bleue, son foulard rouge et ses oreilles incroyables. Arthur le fixa. Merlin. _Merlin_ ? Arthur eut l'envie subite et puissante d'étrangler le domestique puis de se cogner répétitivement la tête contre son tronc d'arbre. Son seul espoir de libération venait de le rejoindre à la merci de leurs ennemis. Magnifique.

L'idiot bienheureux fit encore quelques pas et démêla un morceau de branche de ses cheveux.

Les mercenaires se détendirent. Le garçon était petit, frêle et avait l'air benêt, il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour le maîtriser.

Puis Merlin parla.

« Dites, vous voudriez pas me rendre Arthur ?

Celui-ci regarda son domestique d'un air atterré. Les mercenaires aussi. Le sorcier, lui, haussa tellement les sourcils qu'Arthur fut surpris qu'ils ne se décrochent point.

« Non parce que j'y tiens, vous savez.

Seigneur, cet _imbécile_ n'arrêtait-il donc _**jamais**_ de déblatérer des inepties ?

Merlin sembla attendre une réponse un instant – qu'il passa à réajuster son foulard autour de son cou – puis reprit la parole sans réaliser que son auditoire était trop consterné pour parler.

« Bon, écoutez, il est écervelé, arrogant, impoli et c'est une petite brute aveugle mais c'est quand même mon prince, et je ne vais pas vous laisser me le tuer comme ça. Je travaille dessus depuis bien trop longtemps. Allez vous trouvez le vôtre.

Le sorcier, finalement, réagit à ça.

« _Qui_ es-tu ?

Merlin leva vers lui des yeux désarmants de bleutitude.

« Le domestique. Vous me le rendez, maintenant ? On va rater le souper si on ne se dépêche pas.

C'était, apparemment, la chose à ne pas dire. Tous les mercenaires, réagissant finalement, se jetèrent sur Merlin en même temps.

« MEWFMMFMRRRRR ! hurla à peu de choses près Arthur.

Merlin pencha la tête de côté. _Quelque chose_ parcourut le sol, glissant sous les jambes liées d'Arthur, et toute la troupe de brigands se heurta soudainement à un mur invisible, qui ondoya sous le choc d'une chaude couleur dorée. Arthur crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. _Magie magie magie _! Puis Merlin redressa la tête, _quelque chose_ frémit, et les mercenaires s'écrasèrent sur différents arbres à plusieurs mètres de là. Ils glissèrent à terre et ne bougèrent plus._ Magie magie Merlin magie Merlin Merlin magie - Oh, Merlin fait de la magie ?_

Le sorcier comprit bien plus vite qu'Arthur. Et attaqua Merlin. Celui-ci évita le sort d'un geste de la main qui le dévia vers un (autre) arbre. Arthur eut une révélation (et elle se présenta à peu de choses près en ces termes) : Merlin fait de la magie ! o.o'

Pas démoralisé pour deux sous, le sorcier enchaîna aussitôt, avec à peu près le même résultat.

« Pas mal, complimenta Merlin en souriant gentiment.

Il avait l'air aussi gentil et jovial que lorsqu'il déambulait dans le château. C'était terrifiant.

« Mais pas suffisant.

Merlin tordit un de ses poignets sur le côté, et le sorcier alla bien sagement s'écraser contre un arbre, le long duquel il glissa jusqu'à s'affaisser au sol en une masse immobile.

Merlin se dirigea ensuite vers Arthur, qu'il soulagea de son bâillon.

« _**MER**_**LIN !** COMmmpfffn-uh ?

Sidéré, Arthur constata que (non seulement il était _toujours_ désarmé et troussé comme un petit porc chevelu à son arbre mais) le bâillon était de retour dans sa bouche.

« C'est mieux avec le bâillon, confirma Merlin. Bien mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Honnêtement… Le roi m'en voudrait beaucoup de lui ramener son prince comme ça ?

...

**3. La plus ridicule**

Les hivers, à Camelot, étaient froids. Très froids. Les nobles revêtaient leurs fourrures et les servants s'emmitouflaient dans ce qu'ils avaient de plus chaud (pas grand-chose en général, donc). Arthur était sûr qu'aucun bébé ne naissait en automne, tellement il faisait froid en hiver.

Et comme il faisait froid, et que Merlin était Merlin, il tomba malade. Stupide idiot de Merlin ! Tomber _malade_ ! M'enfin, c'était pas _si_ surprenant que ça. C'était Merlin, quoi.

Merlin qui reniflait en servant Arthur, parce qu'il était malade. C'était horripilant.

Agacé, Arthur lui jeta un regard torve par-dessus sa coupe de vin.

« Par Dieu, va donc consulter Gaius, qu'il te donne quelque remède !

- Abrès vocre bedit-débeuner, fire.

Arthur roula des yeux, reposa sa coupe sur la table, et se pencha sur son assiette. Poulet rôti ou viande en miel ? Hmm…

Un vif mouvement au coin de son œil capta son attention et il vit Merlin se retourner pour éternuer bruyamment. La coupe de vin dégagea à toute vitesse de la table pour aller se fracasser contre le mur, le feu dans l'âtre grandit démesurément, les portes claquèrent, les épées décoratives tombèrent avec fracas, les tentures volèrent et Arthur entendit distinctement _les fenêtres exploser_.

Merlin se retourna en reniflant et en se frottant le nez avec un air innocent raté qui à la fois criait _Coupable !_ et disait _Oh merde_.

Arthur fixa son domestique - le sorcier - avec des yeux de chouette, grands comme les oreilles de Merlin - le _sorcier_.

« Merlin ?

- Si je disais qu'il y a eu un coup de vent, vous me croiriez ?

...

**4. La plus attendue**

Le royaume de Camelot était riche et puissant et Uther entendait le faire savoir en invitant à de grands banquets animés de festivités diverses (jongleurs, trouvères, bardes, bûchers hérétiques, autres) les rois voisins et les nobles influents. Ces festivités transformaient Camelot en moulin géant, où l'on entrait à peu près comme on voulait sous couvert de porter une miche de pain à la table d'honneur. Comme un sorcier avisé sait reconnaître une bonne occasion quand il en voit une, la miche de pain était souvent empoisonnée ou en pierre et son porteur homicide.

Cette fois-ci cependant, Merlin avait posé des sorts répulsifs à toutes les entrées connues (de lui, pas des gardes. Ils en manquaient toujours) du château, s'assurant un banquet calme, serein et reposant. Hallelujah.

Imaginez donc sa surprise lorsque le lanceur de feu en pleine représentation au beau milieu des tables (placées en U pour dégager le centre de la pièce) dirigea ses flammes vers l'hôte des lieux.

Honnêtement, ça n'aurait pas gêné Merlin tant que ça si Arthur n'avait pas été placé au bout de la même table, et lui-même derrière son prince.

Merlin tua les flammes d'un sortilège murmuré.

Un silence estomaqué tomba sur l'assemblée.

« Que… ?

Le sorcier lança un autre sort, sûrement destiné à la table royale, que Merlin étouffa dans l'œuf. Le sorcier regarda sa main d'un air perplexe.

Merlin s'avança et se planta seule face au sorcier.

« Bonjour.

- _Mer_lin !

- Fermez-la, sire.

L'assemblée se tut, estomaquée (par l'apparition du sorcier, ou du deuxième, ou la manière dont il répondait au Prince Couronné ?).

Merlin fit signe aux gardes de ne pas intervenir. Trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas se faire botter les fesses par un sorcier, ils s'exécutèrent dans l'instant.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer, poursuivit Merlin à l'adresse du sorcier.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, gamin.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à penser ça.

- Tiens donc. C'est étonnant. (Il était plutôt bon en sarcasme.) Et où sont les autres ?

- Morts. Pour la plupart, deux ou trois ont bien réussi à s'échapper.

D'estomaqué, le silence devint glacial.

Le sorcier se redressa, suspicieux, et le dévisagea ostentatoirement. Le gosse avait l'air benêt mais ses yeux étaient intelligents et le fixaient avec attention. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il était sans doute à l'origine de ses sorts échoués. Ce qui signifiait que ce gamin était un sorcier. Un bon.

Maintenant méfiant, le sorcier décida d'arrêter de lancer des sorts à l'arrache et changea de tactique : pivotant sur lui-même, il attaqua Arthur, semi-dressé derrière sa table et désarmé (pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose, mais tout de même).

Le Prince vit le sort partir et se résigna à mourir indignement, entouré de poules et de porcs mais avec fierté tout de même, et regarda son meurtrier dans les yeux. Ce fut pourquoi il vit soudainement une lueur dorée ondoyer devant ses yeux, et le sort retourner à l'envoyeur. Touché à l'épaule, l'homme poussa un cri et recula de quelques pas sous l'impact.

« Ça y est, vous m'avez agacé.

Secoué, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin – qui l'avait protégé, réalisait-il. Le visage du domestique – _sorcier _Merlin fait de la magie ! – s'était fermé et ses yeux étaient devenus orageux il n'avait plus l'air jovial, et encore moins gentil. L'air semblait se tasser autour de lui. Arthur déglutit nerveusement.

« Attaquer Arthur, continuait Merlin, c'est d'une lâcheté…

- Hey !

Les deux sorciers l'ignorèrent totalement. Tout le monde, en fait. Merlin continuait :

« Je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Ce qui suivit resterait dans les mémoires.

Les yeux de Merlin tournèrent au doré. Il leva la main. Comme pendant un orage, l'air se tendit puis se relâcha, _éclata_, et la foudre _tomba_. L'éclair fendit l'air du plafond aux pieds de l'autre sorcier qui recula précipitamment. Un deuxième, CLAC !, puis un troisième _**CLAC !**_ s'abattirent et, _frappé par la foudre_, le sorcier fut projeté en arrière puis arrêté en plein vol par le mur en pierres centenaires. Familier avec la situation, Arthur grimaça (mentalement. Le reste de son être était trop stupéfait par Merlin pour autre chose. Qui aurait cru que cet idiot trébuchant pouvait faire _ça_ ? C'était la classe quand même.).

« _Qui_ es-tu ? siffla le sorcier entre ses dents.

Le méchant sifflement qui accompagnait ses mots suggérait quelque chose de mauvais au niveau de ses poumons. Son épaule, écrasée contre le mur, paraissait aussi très douloureuse.

Merlin sourit – froid, arrogant – et avança lentement. Arthur pensa à un prédateur traquant sa proie. L'araignée contre la mouche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur de Merlin.

« Tu sais ce que je suis, déclara distinctement Merlin.

Sa voix résonnait, vibrait de pouvoir et d'assurance. Il y avait là des promesses de défaites et de mort.

« Mon nom est Emrys.

Dramatiquement prononcée, la phrase résonna dans la pièce et le silence ébahi des convives. Le sorcier pâlit drastiquement. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Em-Emrys ?

Merlin (Emrys) répondit d'un son de gorge affirmatif sans cesser de se déplacer. Il décrivait un lent arc de cercle entre le sorcier et Arthur. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop s'il devait être apeuré ou soulagé qu'il se place entre lui et le sorcier (et la porte). Apparemment, Emrys était plutôt balèze chez les vilains…

« Mais… Tu es l'un des nôtres ! Emrys, celui qui ramènera son nom et sa gloire à la magie ! Tu devrais combattre à nos côtés !

Merlin ne répondit pas, et de toute façon le sorcier continuait de l'interpeller, invisiblement cloué à son mur par la magie de Merlin.

« Comment oses-tu trahir les tiens ? N'as-tu pas honte ? Tu n'as aucune loyauté ! Tu es un traître !

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Merlin, sa mâchoire se contracta, et il s'arrêta pour répondre.

« Mes loyautés sont à Arthur et à personne d'autre, déclara-t-il avec fierté. Il est mon Prince, et ne sera jamais que le seul.

Un frisson secoua l'échine d'Arthur. Comme serment d'allégeance, ça en jetait. Ça le rendait tout chose.

« Retourne chez les tiens, continua Merlin en avançant.

L'homme, le sorcier, plaqué contre le mur gémit pitoyablement et essaya visiblement de se tasser sur lui-même, effrayé malgré toute sa bravade verbale. Terrifié. Par Merlin.

« Retournes-y, gronda Merlin d'une voix sourde et pleine de pouvoir, et dis-leur bien ça – dis-leur à tous : Arthur Pendragon est sous la protection d'Emrys.

Merlin s'arrêta tout près du sorcier, qui tremblait et suait à grosses gouttes.

« Que celui qui y touche… _meure_.

Arthur déglutit nerveusement. Par tous les Saints !

C'était son domestique, ça ? Le doux idiot qui récurait ses chausses boueuses et passait la moitié de son temps à se ramasser des tomates pourries ?

Merlin sourit - du point de vue d'Arthur, ça n'avait pas l'air gentil - l'air scintilla et le sorcier _disparut_. Ne laissant derrière lui aucune trace de son passage autre que la terreur des invités, des gardes, du Roi et du Prince Couronné (qui trouvait que c'était la classe quand même. Tout ça pour lui !).

...

**5. La plus incongrue**

Tous les gardes et les chevaliers se précipitèrent dans la cour de Camelot, armes au clair.

« En formation hurla le Prince !

Évidemment, son servant n'était pas loin derrière, et les chevaliers ne s'en étonnaient même plus. Gwaine lui fit un sourire goguenard, entre copains suicidaires.

Les chevaliers entourèrent la boîte bleue subitement apparue dans la cour d'honneur. C'était une boîte rectangulaire, petite, assez grande pour une seule personne seulement, et aucune ouverture visible. Elle portait des inscriptions dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnut. Merlin sentit le bout de ses oreilles le picoter et ses orteils s'arrondir de plaisir. Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et les remua. Arthur lui lança un regard à la fois torve et incrédule (le Regard Numéro Dix-Huit : _**Mer**__lin_, espèce d'_idiot_, que crois-tu être en train de _faire_ ?).

La boîte bleue s'ouvrit. Les chevaliers étaient prêts.

Un homme en sortit. Il était habillé très étrangement et - encore plus incongru - leur sourit largement en les voyant.

« Donna, nous sommes attendus !

- Quoi ? fit une voix féminine à l'intérieure de la boîte bleue.

- Venez voir ça !

L'homme sortit entièrement de sa boîte et s'arrêta devant eux. Il leur sourit à nouveau, enfonça ses mains dans… ils ne savaient quoi, et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Couverts d'étranges… _choses_ rouges.

« Bonjour !

Ébaubi, Arthur ne pensa même pas à répondre.

Puis la femme apparut, habillée aussi étrangement que son compagnon d'une robe beaucoup trop courte et d'un pantalon d'homme en dessous. Elle avança en regardant tout autour d'elle puis se retourna soudainement vers son compagnon. Le mouvement inattendu fit frémir d'agressivité les chevaliers sur les nerfs, et l'homme sourit à nouveau. Il avait l'air simplet.

« Docteur ! C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

L'homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant encore plus largement. Correction : il avait l'air d'un fou.

« Ça dépend, Donna Noble, pensez-vous à la cour du Roi Arthur de Camelot ?

- Oui ! s'exclama « Donna Noble » d'une voix aigue.

Puis elle se jeta sur l'homme pour l'enlacer. Il rit.

« Oh, merci !

À ce moment, Arthur se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il réagisse (ces histoires de Prince et de Champion, tout ça…).

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Docteur, répondit-il.

- Donna Noble, répondit-elle. Il vient de le dire, ajouta-t-elle, et le « Imbécile ! » était plus que sous-entendu.

- Que venez-v-

- Mais il est mignon, lui…

Donna Noble s'avança rapidement vers lui, posant une main sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête comme ci et comme ça. Elle l'examina sous plusieurs angles en émettant des sons contentés. Arthur avait l'impression d'être un étalon au marché.

Un chevalier, enfin, réagit. C'était Lancelot. Il tourna son épée de manière à ce que la pointe repose contre la gorge de l'intruse.

« Éloignez-vous du prince !

- Mais c'est qu'elle pique ! Ce sont des vraies ! s'exclama Donna d'un air positivement ravi en tournant la tête vers Docteur.

- Bien sûr que ce sont des vraies Donna, ce sont les chevaliers du roi Arthur.

- C'est fantastique ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle repoussa l'épée qui la menaçait d'une main nonchalante et rejoignit son compagnon. Lancelot la regarda d'un air ébahi. Arthur se redressa. Qui étaient ces deux fous ? Merlin baissa la tête pour camoufler son sourire - Arthur avait l'air positivement _stupide_.

Son mouvement sembla attirer l'attention de l'homme.

« Oh, Donna, regardez ! Le jeune homme derrière !

- Oui, et ?

- C'est Merlin ! annonça Dicteur en souriant d'un air extasié.

Donna haussa les sourcils.

« Merlin Merlin ? Merlin le-plus-grand-sorcier-de-tous-les-temps Merlin ?

Oh merde. Merlin sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup. Non non NON !

Lancelot se retourna vers lui, alarmé, et Arthur lui lança un regard incrédule (Regard Numéro Onze : Merlin, un sorcier ? Laissez-moi rire, il est même pas capable de marcher sur ses deux pieds !). Benadre, suspicieux, s'écarta de lui, et Lassar modifia sa position de manière à pouvoir attaquer de devant (les intrus) et de côté (le sorcier).

« Lui-même ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?

- Il a des oreilles bizarres. Et il est maigre comme un clou.

Docteur pondéra les dires de sa compagne.

« C'est vrai, mais il a mis le roi Arthur sur le trône, alors on peut bien lui pardonner. Oh, regardez, il y a des gens ! Venez, allons leur parler !

Docteur attrapa Donna par le bras et l'attira sur le côté, vers l'entrée de château. Comme s'ils ne venaient pas de condamner Merlin au bûcher.

Abasourdi, Arthur regarda le duo ignorer complètement la garde royale et discuter d'un ton plaisant. Docteur pointait du bras certaines choses en parlant, et la femme fit un geste du bras à Uther, visible d'une fenêtre, puis ronchonna.

« Il ne m'a même pas répondu !

- Ils ne comprennent pas, Donna. Les siècles ont changé bien des choses.

- Tant pis pour eux.

L'homme sourit avec espièglerie et tendresse.

« Exactement.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes du château, deux gardes se mirent en travers de leur chemin, épées au clair. Docteur les repoussa de la main.

« Rangez-moi ça voyons, quelqu'un pourrait se blesser ! Regardez Donna, vous voyez cette torsade ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de l'art humain, mais ça c'est pas mal !

...

**+ 1 Celle qui ne fut pas**

C'était l'époque des fêtes d'hiver. Deux semaines de festivités quotidiennes à organiser, préparer et assurer. _Chaque soir_. Le Roi avait invité des nobles de haut rang à se joindre à sa cour pour l'occasion. Le banquet, chaque soir, se tenait pour une centaine de personnes. Aucun domestique n'était épargné. Ils s'occupaient le matin de leurs maîtres et des tâches que ceux-ci leur assignaient et se consacraient le reste de la journée à la préparation des réjouissances.

Comptant ses services auprès d'Arthur, de Gaius, et aux festivités depuis plus d'une semaine, Merlin était épuisé et tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

Travailler auprès de nourriture toute la journée sans avoir le temps manger tant il avait de choses à faire et pas assez de temps à cette fin le laissait affamé, il avait mal partout à force de porter, récurer, laver, frotter, il tombait de fatigue, et il avait froid, ses vêtements ne le protégeant guère des températures peu clémentes. En bref, il était épuisé ET misérable.

Évidemment, ce fut à ce moment-là que choisit un (énième) sorcier pour attaquer.

À un moment, tout allait parfaitement bien - Merlin somnolait tranquillement sur ses deux pieds froids et fourbus, son pichet de vin sous le bras - et l'autre, les invités criaient, les épées tintaient et un sorcier vêtu d'une longue cape noire (_encore_ ? C'était un des critères de sélection ou quoi ?) se tenait au centre de l'assemblée.

Merlin soupira. Ça va encore être pour ma pomme, ça…

Sans grande surprise, les gardes ne servirent pas à grand-chose, et le sorcier se dressa bientôt seul en face de la table d'honneur - comptant Arthur, Uther, un roi moustachu de Carmélideet Morgana.

Et voilà, c'est pour ma pomme. Merlin soupira de nouveau.

Pendant que le sorcier se lançait dans un discours - monologue, en fait - détaillant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Uther devait payer de ses crimes par la mort (si possible lente et douloureuse), Merlin considéra ses possibilités d'action. Pas qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec son camarade - Uther était un vrai salaud, triplé d'un aveugle et d'un hypocrite de première classe en plus de ça, qu'on aurait dû faire cramer à la place de tous les innocents supposément sorciers qui avaient trouvé la mort sur le bûcher - mais celui-ci risquait d'embarquer un bout de son prince dans la manœuvre, et ça c'était inacceptable.

« Tu paieras pour tous les miens que tu as injustement sacrifiés au feu de ta haine, Uther Pendragon ! finit théâtralement le sorcier.

Il était particulièrement fier de sa conclusion. Ça en jetait ! _Le feu de ta haine_, comme pour les bûchers, ah ! Puis il s'interrogea : peut-être aurait-il dû plutôt dire _bûcher de ta haine_, pour rappeler plus clairement lesdits bûchers ? Non non, trancha-t-il, c'était trop littéral, _feu_ était parf-BONG ! Le sorcier s'écroula.

Un silence stupéfait remplaça le silence terrifié. Arthur se leva et alla vérifier que le sorcier était bel et bien inconscient. Le pichet à vin, malheureusement brisé, gisait un peu plus loin. Semblait-il que ses leçons avaient finalement porté ses fruits. Il s'imaginait plutôt des flèches ou une épée, ou même une fronde, pour Merlin, mais le pichet de vin marchait aussi bien. De toute évidence.

« Il est vivant, statua-t-il finalement.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna alors vers le point d'origine du projectile, et Merlin. Celui-ci, prêt à se rendormir, leur offrit un regard dénué de toute expression (ainsi que de vitalité) et haussa les épaules.

« Bah quoi ?

... ... ...

* : 8 pouces = environ 3o centimètres

...

Un nouveau texte Merlin amusant, basé sur une idée qui a fait _Pop !_ dans ma tête alors que je lisais une fic anglaise. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Moi en tous cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire ) (Même si ça m'a pris des mois xD)

L'image du petit Arthur dans la paume de Merlin m'a fait fondre dès qu'elle m'est apparue *w*


End file.
